


An Unexpected Christmas Gift

by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX



Series: Ever After High AU Smut [5]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Conflict Resolution, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy Chaining, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Secret Santa, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: During the Christmas season, Apple's life is conflicted. She's having an affair thinking it'll make her problems easier, but it only further conflicts things. When the truth does come out, it doesn't ruin anything, but instead makes everything better.





	An Unexpected Christmas Gift

Cheating on your husband by having sex with a man who's seven years younger than you in a church bathroom, during services, wouldn’t have sounded bad if it had all begun and ended at that one chance encounter. But luckily for Apple and Daring it didn’t, and they unleashed themselves on one another after so much unspoken sexual tension having built up and they weren't about to let it stop at just that one quick and desperate fuck. That had just been a mere appetizer. Now, in the spirit of the holidays, no less, the two were left wanting more than ever before and there was no reason at all for them to deny what they both deeply, truly craved: _each other_. Apple took some vacation time off from work under the excuse that she needed to do some Christmas shopping, and over the next couple of weeks found herself making repeating trips to Daring's college dorm room for the two of them to engage in sweet, sticky bouts of afternoon coitus with one another. Apple had to admit, she felt incredibly self-conscious about being on a college campus again, some seven or eight years after having graduated, certain that she would stick out like a wolf from a different pack among the students there. Yet astonishingly, she seemed to blend in perfectly with the other students there and she found it unspeakably gratifying that many of the other young studs across campus were giving her the lustful eye just as if she was one of them. And then of course, there was the sex with what was apparently Apple’s new boyfriend, and it was amazing! It just kept getting better and better every damn time, each of them pushing one another far past their limits and leaving each other so worn out and exhausted by the time it was all over that Apple feared she might fall asleep on the drive back home. Almost as much as the sex itself, she loved being wrapped up in Daring’s strong arms in the afterglow. Kissing him on the mouth and the two of them just sitting there, talking for some time, until at last Apple would decide she needed to leave before Humphrey came back home again, and the two of them would slip into bathroom and shower together - and, more often than not, she would end up letting him fuck her again while we were in there. Apple just couldn't get enough of the handsome bastard...and to her surprise, it turned out that the two of them had a hell of a lot to talk about as well. For one thing, because their first rendezvous had been almost entirely wordless and devoid of verbal explanation, it seemed necessary that the two discussed exactly what had been forming between them and where exactly it should go. Daring explained that he'd had sort of a crush on her ever since she started attending at his congregation, but that he hadn't really meant to begin flirting with her by looking back all the time until he'd suddenly caught himself doing it. He found himself wanting Apple all the time, until finally she was all he could ever think about through the week, and he'd started actually wanting to come to church on Sundays, instead of simply being dragged there by his family under penalty of scolding. Apple laughed at this, and began to kiss him as she'd done so many times lately, letting her body dissolve into him, and the Christmas season beginning to turn into one of the merriest of her life as the snow fell steadily outside the window. For the blonde, it truly was the most wonderful time of the year. Thankfully, the subject of Humphrey and her marriage tended never to come up, really, but for the most part it just sort of just hung in the air like mistletoe, unspoken and unnecessary to address. That was at least, until one day, they'd been talking about something entirely unrelated to the fact that she was cheating on her husband. The discussion was about Apple’s plans for Christmas and she just accidentally happened to mention Humphrey's name in the passing. She felt the stunned silence immediately after, as though a gunshot had rung out on the speaking of her husband's name, and neither the neither of them knew exactly where to go from there.

Finally, Daring had spoken up uncertainly, not really wanting to pose the question, but knowing it would eat him up inside if he avoided it now that it was out in the open and needed to be addressed. “D-do...do you ever feel guilty? About...about this? About me?” “I-” she began, but then paused, mulling it over. This was, in point of fact, a difficult question. The answer was both yes and no. Apple didn't want to go about her days feeling guilty about having the time of her life. Apple did feel a pang of guilt or two if she thought about it harder than she meant to, and occasionally while sitting in church and staring at the back of Daring's head, but generally speaking, these trysts over at his dorm tended to be the highlights of her week. And what was more of her relationship with Humphrey had even improved since she'd started having sex with another man. She knew how wrong it might have sounded, but the fact was that her husband was no longer meeting her needs sexually, and Apple was managing to place a distinction between that particular side of her life and the titillation she'd been craving in the bedroom. Though, she still very much loved Humphrey. Now that she was finally being serviced routinely to the extent that it needed to be, Apple no longer begrudged her husband's distraction and apparent lack of interest in sex, and therefore her love for him began to feel stronger than ever. The two of them had really built quite an impressive life together, and now she could appreciate it more clearly than ever, or at least that was how she rationalized and justified her actions. Hell, for that matter, Humphrey had even commented on how cheerful she'd been lately, more than she'd ever really been around the holidays. Baking Christmas cookies and decorating the tree with him, even singing along with him whenever he would play his Christmas music non-stop in the car on drives together. As far as she was concerned, a holiday affair had been precisely what their marriage had needed and as long as she didn't need to reveal the secret source of her unexplained Christmas joy, it seemed to Apple as though everything would be just fine and dandy to keep it going on indefinitely. “No,” she finally answered Daring, smiling at him, “Not at all,” and she leaned in to kiss him. Apple knew he caught her hesitating with the response and had seen that she'd needed a moment to think about it before answering. And she herself knew, even in that moment, that would likely spell trouble for whatever the hell this was moving forward. Still though, they tried to pretend as though it was nothing. She got up from the bed, and brought him into the shower with her, where they made love one last time.

* * *

 Daring stopped returning her texts for about a week and she was astonished to note that he hadn't shown up for church for the pre-Christmas service that Sunday. She contemplated stopping by his dorm unannounced to check in on him, but knew full and well what this was. Apple had blown it, **big time** , without even meaning to. The fun was over. It was back to reality. And back to Christmas. The change in her mood following the demise of  the affair with Daring was abundantly clear. Humphrey never really said it out loud, but she could tell he noticed that something had changed, and all she could do was try her hardest at hiding what was really going on under the surface. It was the holiday season after all, and with family and friends all swarming in around her, Apple needed to at least pretend that things were normal and that all was perfectly fine. That also meant to smooth over as best she could the emotional damage that the infidelity had wrought. And strangely, she began to pick up on a notion in the back of her mind that the change taking place hadn't simply been limited. Something, although she couldn't quite name it, had changed in her husband as well. Something in the way he looked at her, or well, she really didn't any clue as to exactly what it was. Maybe just the guilt aspect of things were finally kicking in and it was just causing her to see things accordingly. Humphrey had no evidence against her though, so Apple couldn't imagine that somehow he knew the truth. She made the decision that she was just going to have to live with this. Eventually, it would all just fade off into a memory, and Apple would just have to get used to her life being devoid of excitement and confined primarily to dullness.

* * *

 Christmas Eve had came along and admittedly, she finally started allowing herself to have a little bit of fun that night as Humphrey had taken her to a Christmas party with a few of their close friends, and there had been some rather potent alcoholic egg nog there to get them both loosened up and laughing their asses off. There had been a Secret Santa gift exchange too. On the ride home, Apple reanalyzed everything over again in her mind. _Life wasn't so bad_ , she thought, in her inebriated state of zealousness. Times like these were what made all of it worthwhile, and she should just be grateful that she had such a loving husband who could be so much fun to be around when the two of them were in sync like this. Hell, maybe they could even start really diving into the discussion about having children. Of course, that part would have to take place after the holidays, of course. Soon, they were pulling up in front of their home, and Humphrey shut off the engine of the car. Apple was just starting to unbuckle her seat belt, thinking he would follow suit, but then she caught him looking at her quite intently, and the blonde began to wonder what was going on behind his eyes. “You're so beautiful,” he said when he seemed to detect her curiosity. He leaned in and kissed her, and Apple felt her cheeks growing hot, both with guilt and arousal. Maybe they were gonna get started on making those babies sooner rather than later. But then Humphrey added, as he was smiling at his wife, “I have a little surprise for you. Let's go in the house...I want to give you your Christmas present early.” She couldn't explain why, but something about this seemed peculiar to her. It was making her stomach feel antsy. Apple let him cover her eyes with his gloves once the two of them were out of the car, and he lead her blindly into the house, down the hallway, on a course that she could tell plainly was leading in the direction of their bedroom. _I wonder what he has in store for me_ , Apple wondered? He opened the bedroom door, then, pulled his hands away. Apple’s jaw just about damn near hit the floor in astonishment.

Lying there reclining on the bed was Daring Charming, of all people. Shirtless, oiled up, looking fine as hell, and smiling at her, causing her head to practically collapse with incomprehension as she struggled to fit all of this together somehow, yet found herself falling miles short of the mark. She had no earthly idea as to what the hell this could mean and she found her eyes darting from one man to the other and back again, begging for some explanation, but managing to cleave none from their expressions. At last, Apple spoke up, her voice crackling as she did so, and her nerves very clearly getting the better of her. “W-what the hell is this? What the fuck is going on?” “Daring here, told me everything,” said her husband, speaking slowly, calmly, and not seeming at all upset about the fact in the least. She blinked stupidly at him, and then turned to Daring, as though she needed confirmation as to the truth of the matter. “I just felt so guilty about what we were doing after we talked about it that one day,” said Daring, apologetically, but his expression not changing the slightest bit. “I knew if I was in your husband's position, I would be devastated and I couldn't keep going on with it. But then, once it stopped, the guilt just kept building up inside me and I didn't know what else to do. I had to tell him about it. To come clean and let him know what you and I'd been doing.” Apple turned the attention back to her husband, mouth gaping, seeking confirmation of this, although she could tell fully well that was the honest truth. “When he told me,” picked up Humphrey, continuing with Daring's story, “I was admittedly pretty upset at first. I couldn't believe that I managed to lose you that easily. But then, I thought...well, I realized that, apparently I wasn't giving you what you needed in our relationship and it might just be the case that one man isn't enough for you. And I can fully understand that. It's just that, you know Apple, I’m disappointed in you. I just wish you would have thought to include me in the fun as well.” At this point, astoundingly, he put his hand on her arm very lightly, his fingers creeping alongside hers, sending goosebumps prickling up and down along her spine. “So I thought maybe we could celebrate the holidays together this year with just the three of us, in a way that's a little bit unorthodox from what we're generally used to.”

Once again, her mind reeled as it tried to decide whether this was all really happening, but as Daring stood up from the bed and stepped over to the two of them, the two men's body heat entrapped her, and still despite everything unfolding, she was still unable to comprehend this taking place. Every part of her body was feeling hot over the prospect of what was about to take place. Apple stood there shaking, anticipating. She was desirous as she much as she was fearful and yet wanted everything to begin so badly, for that initial hurdle to be cleared and for the story to start falling into place around her. And then just as she'd wanted, but still with a far greater abruptness than she could have imagined, her husband put his lips on hers and Apple accepted him, allowing her body to dissolve between the two men. They both sandwiched themselves in between her, and Daring came in behind Apple, sliding his lips across her neck and pushing his erection into her. She loved being shared by them. Her body twisted around as she was swapped from one set of lips to the other and then back again. Their hands washing all over her, fingers sinking into her flesh, tongues lapping and gouging into whatever slick surface they could find. Apple all the while felt her head spinning and it unable to gain control of itself, yet not wholly wishing it to if she was completely honest with herself. Before long, the two of them brought her over to the bed and began to peel Apple out of her clothes, their fingers dancing along her body as she was denuded. Article after article of her attire sinking to the floor, leaving her almost naked body sensitized and trembling as they continued to assert themselves against Apple almost to a degree that was smothering. Then, something she might never have anticipated started happening. Daring and Humphrey, both shirtless and slick all over now, were leaning across her shaking body, kissing one another over top of the blonde. The two of them were displaying a side that she’d had never before even imagined could possible, but she was more than happy to witness it. Apple watched them for some time as they made out on top of her, tongues at it, and she reached into her panties rubbing herself all the while she gazed in astonishment at their performance. Finally, the two men pulled apart their compressed cheeks and turned their intentions back onto her, who was masturbating to the sight of the two of them. Like predatory beasts, they finished the job they'd started by peeling Apple the remainder of the way out of the red laced-lingerie she wore, the straps and the lace fluttering in a heap to the floor. Their own pants and underwear diminishing as well so that all three of them were naked, and all she was left to grapple with was the twin blades of her two men's long, hard, swaying cocks. All three of their bodies were knotting together, lips latching onto whatever they could grab. The whole scene one of sweaty, sexy, holiday cheer in the truest sense.

Before long, they all had their heads between one another's legs, each bowed down and orally pleasuring whoever the next person in the circuit happened to be in a most agonizing of daisy chains. Apple’s spine arched, and her legs wrapped around Humphrey's head as he ate her pussy for her, doing a far better job of it than he’d had done in all the years they were married. It was as though perhaps he'd been taking lessons from Daring in the meantime. Daring, then had his erection in her mouth, dipping it in and out, her tongue slithering around him as she struggled to concentrate on the task at hand. Daring meanwhile was sucking on her husband's penis in turn, a notion which turned her on more than anything. Even more arousing then, was the fact that soon Apple could hear Humphrey coming, spilling his load into Daring's young, fresh mouth, and this thought in turn got her so fucking hot that she’d began to orgasm as well. Her body shook and her limbs trembled as the sensations pushed through Apple almost more than she could withstand, and yet she knew that she’d had one hell of a lot more to get through before all was said and done. The three of them disentangled themselves and with her husband's cock spent for a few minutes, Daring climbed up on top of her for the first time in days to have a good run at her while Humphrey recuperated. Her young studly lover mounted Apple, pushing her legs up and pinning her knees, then proceeding to plow her relentlessly, pushing his hard cock deeper into her body than she could ever remember him reaching. Before long, the friction was mounting again and she was screaming at the top of her lungs, “D-Daring, DARING, YES!” Apple’s fingers were curling for dear life into the fabric of the white bedspread as Daring slammed and fucked his body into her. Apple was growing exhausted in spite of herself, but regardless there no end oncoming for the sweet torment because Humphrey had gotten hard again since Daring started fucking her, and she could see in his eyes that this final positioning would be a greater challenge for her than ever. Sure enough, there was one last twisting and unraveling of bodies and Apple was straddling her husband, his cock grinding in and out of her pussy from beneath, working her up, and Daring who climbed to the top of the pile. His weight bared down on her, Apple’s body only about half ready for what was about to happen next. He spread her wide open, and then pushed his cock once more into her, sliding it in above atop Humphrey's own stiff dick, stretching her out as he pushed himself all the way inside, the two men's combined immensity almost entirely too much for the blonde to handle. And the duo proceeded to fuck the Christmas lights out of Apple, slamming their bodies as hard as they could into her own, stuffing her full to bursting, pushing, squeezing, thrusting, and the three of them groaning, all of their genitals sliding together and setting their loins on fire. The heat, sweat, noise, made all of it so staggering that it was almost impossible to believe. And finally, with a last drastic series of thrusts, the two of them began to ejaculate inside her, drenching Apple all over with their love and filling her to the brim.

The Christmas bells rang in the blonde's ears this time, climax drilling through her and causing every muscle to tense, every nerve to light up, making Apple’s body quiver uncontrollably. Her mind was spinning, and the cries of sheer, perverse, splendid pleasure was enough to get her transferred promptly over onto Santa's naughty list. And at last, the three of them pulled apart, collapsing on the bed in an exhausted heap. They were all laughing, none of the them totally able to believe what they'd just done. And as they laid there, the aftermath included them kissing and caressing one another for hours on end. Not to mention having sex a few more times, Apple knew that whatever this was, it spelled out an entirely new milestone for her marriage and for her life as a whole. It gave her the hope she'd been seeking out for so long. She felt endlessly grateful for having Humphrey in her life, who would be willing to do something like this for his wife. Apple was also thankful as hell that she was wrapped up in the arms of Daring and Humphrey who kept her warm at night this holiday season. She couldn't even imagine what they had in store for her on Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd threesome ship, but Daring and Humphrey are the two boys in EAH that Apple is most affiliated with and I've had this idea for a whole year now. Also, I tried to keep it a bit canonical as you can see hoping to fit in with the original story line. I hope you liked this, review and kudos!


End file.
